


Faint

by Elionia



Series: Clody [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abstract, Brody - Freeform, Clementine - Freeform, Clody, F/F, POV Second Person, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elionia/pseuds/Elionia
Summary: Another Clody oneshot, more abstract and morose than the previous one. I really like this ship!





	Faint

A warm heat flows down your face, seeping into your mouth, forcing you to swallow liquid iron.

You feel her hand cusping yours; hear his shouts, desperate and afraid; you try your hardest to look around, to assure them that you’re okay, but there is only darkness.

Her words are a warming song in the midst of your growing chill. You can’t remember ever feeling this cold. Even the hot flow can’t blanket you, not completely.

But her voice can.

You try your hardest to speak, but swallowing so much heat makes it difficult.

You tell her that you wished to have known her better. You tell her what he told you; maybe this warning can save her; maybe you can do this small thing, and make up for how you couldn’t save the others.

Out of the darkness do they come to you. Twin faces, smiling, forgiving. You try to call out, but the heat is choking you.

Then it isn’t, and you can breathe again.

 


End file.
